Aeternum
by Kassiopeia Reila
Summary: -Reeditada- Ya no era lo mismo, hacia un mes. Ella se despedía de otro con un beso en los labios, él solo podía observar. Y dicen que el amor dura para siempre...¿Es así realmente? -AU-


_Disclaimer: _InuYasha y su pandilla no me pertenecen. No realizo esto con fines de lucro, y... eso._  
Categoría: _K, suavecito.

**Notas **  
Le tengo mucha cariño a esta historia. Fue la primera que publiqué aquí en hará unos cuantos años (omg, ¿años?). Debido a ello me atreví a reeditarla y cambiar algunas cosas que me hacían doler las muelas cada vez que volvía a leerla, y me parecía injusto dejarla así. Por ello, debo admitir que más que todo me estoy dando un gustito con publicarla. **  
**Ahora, quien quiera leer, que lea.

* * *

**AETERNUM**  
_«Para la eternidad»_

* * *

Levantó su vista mientras se apoyaba ligeramente del marco de la puerta. En la entrada a _su _casa, _su_ mujer se despedía del "otro" con un leve beso en los labios. La observó, de abajo hacia arriba, recordando los momentos en que era él quien se despedía de ella con un beso todas las mañanas antes de partir al trabajo. Hacía una semana que ese "otro" había tomado su lugar.

Ella cerró la puerta y volteó hacia donde se encontraba él. Su rostro expresaba amargura. Caminó, y pasando a su lado siquiera notó su presencia. Desapareció en la entrada al baño.

Él por su parte tan solo mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo. _Ya no funcionaba._

Y a su mente retornaron miles de hermosos recuerdos, de cuando la había conocido. A esa chica de preparatoria, que todas las mañanas le esperaba en la plaza del barrio para luego irse juntos. Él ya se encontraba en sus estudios superiores, ella terminaba la preparatoria.

Su mujer—quien ahora besaba los labios de otro, pero que no por ello dejaba de ser suya—, fue quien dio el primer paso. Se le declaró una tarde en el camarín de la Universidad, mientras él debatía interiormente con la sensación desbordante del fracaso. No obstante, nada en la vida de ambos había sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, normal. Y tal suceso no distaba de ser diferente.

—Vamos a perder contra el equipo de la otra universidad, y no hay nada que podamos hacer —le había dicho, mientras enterraba la cabeza en la toalla húmeda que sostenía con ambas manos. El entrenamiento había terminado hacia ya unos cuantos minutos, por lo que ambos se encontraban solos.

—Pero InuYasha… —ella iba a continuar, pero él levantó su mirada ámbar rumbo a esos ojos avellana que tanto le gustaban, dejándola muda en un boqueo.

—Estás idéntica a un pez —le comentó, imitando la "o" que los labios de la muchacha formaban.

—Antipático —se avergonzó, bajando la mirada. Estaba meditando algo. Luego de unos minutos en silencio en los que él dejó la toalla encima del lavabo y se volteó a mirarla, ella agregó—. No te desanimes, si… si ganas, prometo darte lo que más quieras, aunque sea caro.

InuYasha sonrió, medio enternecido, medio asombrado. Se mantuvo unos instantes observándola, anticipándose a si sus palabras tendrían el efecto que tanto esperaba, o si serían mal interpretadas. Finalmente, se lanzó de brazos extendidos al vacío.

—Lo único que necesito es amor —murmuró. Un tono aniñado y meloso vibrando en sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿Ah? —la cara de ella se desfiguró en una mueca graciosísima, y él tuvo que morderse hasta las amígdalas para no estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

—Eso —bisbiseó—. Si alguien pudiese darme un poco de amor sería energía más que suficiente para poder ganar el juego mañana.

—Bueno…tienes a muchas chicas que quieren darte amor —le respondió mientras se enfocaba en observar cualquier cosa menos a él. InuYasha sonrió interiormente al notar un cierto dejo de celos en sus palabras.

—Si, pero… debe haber alguna persona en especial que me quiera —y remarcó las últimas palabras, esperando.

Ella se mordió los labios en un gesto enternecedor, según él, y se quedó unos instantes con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriéndole un notorio sonrojo que amenazaba con hacer erupción en sus mejillas.

Finalmente, InuYasha se quedó anonadado cuando la vio levantar la mano derecha, aún con la vista enterrada en el suelo cual avestruz.

—¡Aunque no sea especial, a mi me gustas mucho! —más que hablar, aquello le salió como un trabalenguas mal dicho.

Fue imposible para él aguantarse más; terminó estallando en carcajadas y ella, aún con las mejillas ardiéndole por la vergüenza, se molestó enormemente al ver la respuesta que él estaba dando a sus sentimientos.

—¡Dios! ¡Nunca había visto a una chica confesarse levantando la mano! —y aquello fue la gota que derramó la hiel de frustración en la joven de cabellos azabaches. InuYasha se calló de golpe al verla salir resueltamente por la puerta de los camarines, dedicándole una mirada gélida antes de azotar la puerta.

Y, por supuesto, al día siguiente, tal como el joven había pronosticado, perdieron el partido de básquetbol contra la universidad oponente.

Los sucesos fuera de lo común continuaron aconteciendo en la vida ambos. Cuando le pidió matrimonio fue tanto el nerviosismo del ambarino que terminó por tomar más de lo debido. Llegó a la casa de ella más borracho que una cuba a muy altas horas de la madrugada, y cantando las mañanitas en un tono agudo, le despertó, sin contar que la pequeña piedra que lanzó a su habitación le llegó al gato, el cuál maulló de manera histérica despertando a la chica con un sobresalto.

Pero allí estaba ahora, soportando aquel matrimonio desenlazado. Un matrimonio que había terminado hacia ya casi un mes. Pero él no se resignaba a marchase de allí.

_Dicen que el amor dura para siempre, él más que nadie lo sabía._

Arrastró sus pies hasta llegar a la cama matrimonial, donde ya no dormía hacia ya un mes. Ahora, el sillón del living le cobijaba en las noches en que sus ambarinos ojos le traicionaban, gatillando al peor desenlace que el podía esperar: llorar.

Se sentó, observando la entrada al baño, que daba desde su habitación. La habitación en la cuál la amó con locura. Ese pequeño escondrijo donde la besó apasionadamente y le entregó hasta lo más abstracto de su ser.

Ella se duchaba, la cortina del baño dejaba ver su hermosa figura. Sus curvas y la forma grácil en que sus largos cabellos se deslizaban como cascadas de ébano por el suave mármol. Él la observaba, extasiado, como aquella vez cuando fue hasta la antigua casa de Ella, donde vivía con sus padres. Una fugaz sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordar la torpeza que había cometido al no tocar la puerta de la habitación de ella para anunciar su llegada. La encontró desnuda, perfecta, y lo siguiente que sintió fue el golpe del frasco de perfume directo en su cabeza.

Y es que aquella mujer era hermosa, hermosa al reír, hermosa al llorar, hermosa al dormir, besar, amar, abrazar, sonreír, enfadar, en todo. Ella era todo, absolutamente todo para él.

Los tenues rayos de sol traspasaban la ventana que daba a la ducha. La figura de ella se veía hermosa. Parecía una ninfa, no… una diosa, y aún más que eso. Sobrepasaba las acentuadas pinceladas de Van Gogh, las facciones de Afrodita, la sensualidad de Cleopatra.

Su vista recorrió aquella habitación por entero. Sobre la cómoda adornaban miles de fotos. Fotos que rememoraban épocas de felicidad, donde ella sonreía y él se estremecía al verla. Tiempos en que aquellos ojos color avellana no despegaban su mirada de sus ojos ámbar. Tiempos pasados, tiempos donde las suaves manos de ella jugaban con sus mechones plateados y él no podía más que besarla hasta desgastarse los labios.

Y con ello, recordó la instancia cuando ella y él, inexpertos en estas cosas del amor, compartieron su primer día de San Valentín. Ella esperaba ansiosamente lo que cualquier chica anhelaba en aquella romántica fecha: chocolates, rosas rojas, ir al cine—a ver una película romántica, claro está—, y besarle durante el resto de la velada. Él en cambio, tenía planes un tanto… distintos: Le llevó a la casa de su amigo Miroku, donde Ella y Sango—la novia del ya nombrado—, tuvieron que preparar el almuerzo. Ellos dos solo se dedicaron a ver fútbol y hasta hablar de chicas. En realidad, InuYasha nunca fue muy bueno en esas cosas románticas.

Al final ella terminó por hacerle de criada, él la pasó de lo mejor todo el día, mientras que la de ojos castaños quedó decepcionada y deseosa aunque solo fuese de un beso. La gran velada terminó en el pórtico de ella, donde le recriminó el egoísta día que él le había hecho pasar. Se ganó el título a _Idiota por mayoría de votos_, y como premio una patada hacia la China.

A las cuatro de la madrugada, con una guitarra improvisada de la biblioteca de su universidad—que tomó "prestada"—, le regaló una hermosa canción compuesta por él. Ella, en vez de lanzarle agua al trovador, tomó el chocolate que había hecho para el ambarino y lo lanzó por la ventana, esperando que tan desafinado psicópata se marchase. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su amado de cabellos plateados, corrió y le abrazó fuertemente.

—Al menos hubo chocolate —pensó él, sonriendo en medio de los brazos de su hermosa bienamada.

No había sido el día perfecto de San Valentín, pero para ser el primero, no estaba mal.

Ella ya lucía vestida y frente al espejo, siendo observada por el ambarino, que luego de recuerdos volvía a caer en su aborrecida realidad. Su pequeña intentaba arreglar el desastre de expresión que su rostro aguardaba desde hacia ya un mes. De sus ojos unas leves bolsas algo negruscas y abultadas le hacían tener un aspecto enfermizo. Su rostro, a pesar de ser de tez blanca y suave, como la nieve, ahora se encontraba pálido y sin brillo. Tomó algo de polvos y rubor, arreglando aquello, el labial rojo y luego el delineador negro y el rimel. No pudo ocultar su expresión de amargura y depresión, pero al menos se veía mucho mejor.

Ella vestía aquella prenda que él tanto amaba. Aquel vestido rojo que contorneaba la figura de su pequeña flor de campanilla. De su amada y pequeña flor.

Aquel vestido que usó en su fiesta de graduación, al cuál él fue invitado, no exactamente por Ella, si no por otra chica del salón. Su pequeña había sido invitada por otro chico llamado Suikotsu. Ella estaba molesta y resentida con el muchacho de cabellos plateados.

Al final ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperó. El ambarino pensaba disculparse con la de ojos castaños, pero el destino jugaba chueco y a veces de forma torcida. Bien para ambos.

Ella se quitaba con una toalla de papel frente al espejo del baño el rimel corrido, producto del llanto que había dejado escapar al ver al de cabellos plateados bailar con otra. Se sintió aún más frustrada. Después de todo, su confesión de amor no había sido como en esos mangas shojos que a ella tanto le gustaba leer, y él se había reído hasta la extenuación de ella.

Entonces, sucedió. Él, aparentemente, entró por equivocación al baño de damas, topándose con su pequeña campanilla, ahora vestida de rojo.

—¿Qué tanto haces en el baño de hombres, eh?

Ella tan solo le miró, aún quitándose el rimel de los ojos. Los orbes castaños detonaban molestia. Los ojos ambarinos solo le observaban, sin más.

—Este es el baño de damas, idiota —le respondió, volviendo su vista hacia el espejo. El rimel unido a las lágrimas seguía manchando y estropeando su maquillaje.

—¡Waa! ¿De verdad? —vociferó él con un tono de sorpresa tan sobreactuado que la joven rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Carajo, solo un idiota como yo se equivoca de baño.

Él se volvió sobre si mismo, llevó su mano a la perilla y la giró. La puerta no se abrió. Con algo más de fuerza intentó… más esta no cedió.

—Nos quedamos encerrados —le dijo, con el tono más calmado del mundo. Ella, que hasta hace poco se enjuagaba el rostro, ya terminando de quitarse el desastre ocurrido, levantó su vista, aún más frustrada.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué le haz hecho a la puerta, tonto bueno para nadaaaa?

La del rimel corrido se acercó a la puerta. Otra vez el destino, y la racha de mala suerte que ambos cargaban, hicieron que uno de los tacones de la muchacha resbalara y su pie se torciera. El suelo resbaladizo le jugó una mala pasada y terminó en el suelo. Él inmediatamente se agachó para ayudarle y le tomó de los hombros.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

El cúmulo de sentimientos explotó en la joven. Ya no pudo más. Se sintió tan llena de cólera, frustrada y encima de todo sucia y mojada, que todo comenzó a importarle un cacahuate. El suelo estaba resbaladizo y húmedo, además de sucio, lleno de pisadas barrosas y cafecinas, asquerosas según Ella. Y ahora, su hermoso traje rojo se había impregnado de aquello tan exquisito.

—¡Suéltame, tonto traidor! —Ella levantó su mano, dispuesta a propiciarle la bofetada del siglo, pero él alcanzó a tomarle de esta, fijando su mirada ámbar en la castaña de ella, murmurándole con el semblante más hermoso que la joven hubiese visto:

—Te amo…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, haciendo perder el equilibrio al ambarino, quien cayó sobre la de cabellos azabaches. Sango, al observar la escena sonrió complacida y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta pensando en lo osados que ambos jóvenes se habían vuelto al estar besándose en el suelo del baño. Tiempo después tuvo que aferrarse el estómago con ambos brazos para no morir de la risa al enterarse que ella había propiciado lo ocurrido.

InuYasha le había plantado el beso del siglo, en vez de sobarse la cachetada. No es que él haya querido, no, como creen. Simplemente Sango, al abrir la dichosa puerta, le hizo perder el dichoso equilibrio, y el apuesto joven no tuvo mejor opción que aferrar sus labios a los de la de orbes castañas. No tuvo de donde más afirmarse.

Aquel fue un beso que duró bastante, sin contar con que ambos quedaron bien húmedos… debido a la mohocidad asquerosa del baño, claramente.

Y de nueva cuenta volvió a caer en su mundo, en su realidad, en su ahora vida, en donde los recuerdos eran nada más que eso. La observó colocarse aquellos mismos tacones negros, exactamente los mismos, a los que les agradecía el haberla hecho caer al suelo y permitir así besarle hasta que su sexto sentido clamó por algo de oxígeno.

Algunos mechones del cabello de ella se deslizaban por sus facciones. Tomó su bolso, de encima de la cómoda, dejando caer algunas de las tantas fotos. Singularmente, aquella en la cual el ambarino y ella salían del altar.

Él, en tanto, permanecía sentado sobre la cama, observando cada movimiento de Ella, cada desliz de su cabello, cada paso y cada sonido de sus tacones al tocar el suelo.

Sobre la cómoda, además de las fotos caídas, un frasco de pastillas anti depresivas se dejó ver, cuando ella tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación. La preocupación llenó las facciones de InuYasha, y un nudo ciego se instaló en su garganta impidiéndole el respirar, aunque aquello ya no le era necesario.

Ellos ya no podían estar juntos, todo había terminado.

_Y dicen que el amor dura para siempre…  
Tal vez, en algún indeterminado universo paralelo exista también el amor, y allí, tal vez si dure para siempre._

Ella se colocó su chaqueta negra, a juego con su vestido y tacones. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa, cerrando bien la puerta. Él le siguió.

Encendió el Mustang negro, dejó su bolso en el asiento del copiloto, junto a unas rosas rojas. Él tomó asiento atrás.

Y mientras el auto se dirigía hacía un rumbo desconocido por él, comenzó a recordar otros sucesos, al lado de su amada. Cuan bien se sentía cada mañana al encontrarla dormida a su lado en medio de las sábanas, cuanto extrañaba aquellos delicados y suaves brazos alrededor de su cuello, y su voz, repitiendo incontables palabras de amor.

Una campanada le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Otra, y otra más. El auto se había detenido a pocos metros de una capilla. Observó por la ventana hacia sus alrededores. Todo era verde: un césped hermoso brillaba a los rayos del sol de aquel día despejado.

Buscó con la mirada a su amada, y la encontró caminando entre la hierba con el ramo de rosas rojas entre sus brazos. Buscaba algo…pareció encontrarlo, y de rodillas, lentamente, se dejó caer sobre el pasto.

Abrió la puerta del auto, mientras su expresión se corrompía por un dolor punzante en el pecho que ardía como un verano en el infierno.

_Dicen que el amor dura para siempre, él lo sabía… de antemano._

Caminó hacía ella, con paso lento, mientras la expresión dibujada en su rostro no desaparecía. Al llegar junto a su hermosa pequeña observó con horror aquello de lo que tanto escapaba.

Allí, sobre la lápida de mármol, su nombre se escribía en una tinta negra, al lado de una cruz. Ella lloraba, desconsolada, mientras las osas adornaban la sepultura de él, del ambarino al cuanto tanto amaba.

—InuYasha… —susurró entre sus sollozos. El rimel se le había corrido nuevamente, como aquella vez. Pero que importaba ahora, él ya no se encontraba a su lado para limpiar el desastre.

Él por su parte se había quedado helado. Sus orbes doradas se mantenían fijas en aquella lápida, donde su nombre yacía, al igual que su cuerpo.

—Kikyou… —la llamó con un gemido lastimero mientras le observaba, desvanecida sobre la sepultura de él, llorando mientras su cuerpo sufría leves escalofríos.

Hacía un mes que él había muerto en un trágico accidente automovilístico. Recordaba aún que el de orbes doradas y cabellos plateados le había llamado desde su móvil, avisándole que en cuanto llegase le llevaría a cenar. Esa noche quería mimarla, hacía un año se habían casado.

Y cuando sintió aquella punzada terrible en su pecho, tan fuerte que pensó que moriría, el rostro de él se dibujó en sus recuerdos, como un aviso.

Y así era. Un aviso que le informaba que ese maldito día de lluvia las ruedas de su amor le jugarían chueco y tras una curva el auto patinaría, dejándole estrellado en el barandal de la plaza; aquella misma plaza, donde él la había conocido, la misma donde se esperaban cada mañana. La misma donde le regaló aquel anillo plateado con un adorno de flor en lapislázuli que jamás se quitó.

Hacía un mes que él la había abandonado. Pero Kikyou no imaginaba que su amado InuYasha no se había separado de ella ni un solo segundo. Que él siempre había permanecido allí, cuidándola y acariciando sus cabellos en la noche, intentando consolarle en su ahogado llanto.

_Y dicen que el amor dura para siempre… que bien lo sabía ella._

Había intentado reconstruir su vida de nueva cuenta, al lado de otro hombre. Más no pudo, aquella mañana se lo había dicho, y con un amargo beso de despedida fue el final, de un romance sin principio, y sin amor.

InuYasha colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amada, mientras la fría brisa surcaba los alrededores del cementerio. El patio D-12 se encontraba desolado. Tan solo Ella, y su vestido rojo lloraban.

Y sintió como unos brazos fuertes le rodearon por el cuello, y como la calidez de él le invadía todos los sentidos. Sonrió, allí estaba su amado InuYasha, consolándole. Regalándole un abrazo, tras una tierna sonrisa.

Y así era, Él le había abrazado, consolándole en su dolor.

Y dicen que los muertos se marchan a un lugar conocido como el paraíso, donde son felices. Más para él, su paraíso fue el estar al lado de su amada y pequeña Kikyou. Ahora, el vivía en el más terrible de los infiernos al tan solo poder abrazarla como una sombra.

Sufría, y no soportaba la idea de que ahora aquel muro invisible que los separaba era tan inmenso como la vida y la muerte. Ella respiraba, sentía. Él ya no respiraba, pero sentía… sentía como nunca.

Y ella lloró allí, el resto del día, y parte de la noche, mientras él la abrigaba en sus brazos.

Y con susurros abstractos, y con la suave brisa del viento, conjugó un nuevo idioma para repetirle incesantemente que su amor nunca se apartaría de ella.

_Los suspiros son aire, y van al aire.__  
__Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar.__  
__Dime, mujer, cuando el amor se olvida,__  
__¿Sabes tú adónde va?_


End file.
